DarkXJack Break Me
by damidaghost
Summary: Dark decides to have some fun with Jack while Mark's away. BDSM and bloodplay ensues.


Jack groaned as razor-sharp fangs cut through the milky skin of his throat. He could feel the warmth of Darks breath on his neck as his soft tongue lightly brushed across the crimson liquid that was now rolling down to puddle on Jack's collar bone. Dark's strong hands roughly gripped Jack's hips in order to hold him down on the couch - as if Jack could move far with his hands cuffed behind him and his ankles shackled in heavy chains. The metal tying his limbs together felt cool against his skin, but would send a sharp pain through him if he struggled - slicing into him.

"You taste delicious, baby" Dark mumbled, as he moved his mouth downwards to suck on Jacks collarbone. There would be bruises peppering his chest in the morning, the sight of which he quite liked.

Jack winced as Dark once again sliced into his skin, sucking up the blood as it poured out. He could feel Darks bulge press against his naked thigh. Dark loved to inflict pain, he got off on it, and although Jack would never admit it, the feeling of being vulnerable with Dark was a huge turn-on for him. He blushed a bright-red as his own erection pressed against Darks toned abdomen and he felt a strong hand glide across from this hip to firmly grasp his length. He jerked his hips up into the touch, and groaned when Dark moved the hand onto his stomach, pressing him down harder onto the couch. _Fucking tease,_ Jack thought.

"I'm sure Anti has made you aware of the rules by now, Jack" Dark stood up, examining something on the floor out of Jack's view, "you are the slave, and the slave doesn't get pleasure until the master is pleased."

Dark picked up a leather strap from the floor, kneeling down and tying it around the base of Jack's cock, "who's the master, Jack?" Dark's voice was so deep, but barely above a whisper. When Jack didn't respond Dark tightened the strap, " _who's_ the master?" he growled this time, anger was evident in his voice.

"You, sir" Jack whispered, biting his lip.

"Good boy," Dark smirked and removed the silky red tie from around his neck, placing it over Jack's eyes and knotting it at the back of his head. He stood back up and began to unzip his pants, pushing them down to his knees along with his boxers. He stroked his length a few times before grabbing a handful of Jack's green hair and pulling his head up, pushing the head of his cock against Jack's soft lips. Dark moaned as his length was slowly enveloped in Jack's warm mouth, his gentle tongue gliding along the underside of Dark's cock. His other hand quickly made its way into Jack's hair, his fingers tangling into the short green locks as he thrust his hips forward, making Jack moan around his cock. Dark thrust his hips forward a few more times, his length sliding into Jack's throat. Jack could taste the pre-cum as it seeped into his mouth, salty and slippery on his tongue, he could feel Darks grip on his hair tighten as he sucked harder and faster. Dark's hips snapped forward one last time before he released into Jack's mouth, his hands roughly pushing Jack's head into his crotch, ensuring he would swallow it all.

Jack gasped for breath once Dark pulled out of his mouth, releasing him back down onto the couch. Dark pulled the tie off Jack's head, tossing it to the floor. Jack could feel the blood pulsing in his erection as pre-cum began to slide down from the tip. The cuffs cut further into his wrists as he struggled against them, aching to touch himself. A loud crack sounded through the air and Jack felt a burning pain run it's way across his thigh. Dark stood above him, leather whip in hand. He brought the whip down along Jack's thigh once again, making his muscles tense in pain.

"You're making the cuffs cut into your wrists," Dark snarled, "you're not to leave marks on your body without my permission." He brought the whip down one last time, Jack moaned - he was beginning to enjoy the pain that the cool leather brought.

Dark grabbed the chains restraining Jack's ankles and flipped him over onto his stomach, "on your knees, _now_ " Dark demanded. Jack did as he was told, the side of his face pressing into the couch. The blood covering his neck began to drip down onto the cushions, creating dark stains along the grey fabric. He could hear Dark pop the lid on a bottle of lube, and then two slick fingers began sliding into his entrance. He hissed at the mild discomfort, but the pain slowly turned to pleasure as Dark began to rub the sweet spot inside of him.

"Why are you even doing this, Dark?" Jack panted, "you know I don't need- _ah~"_ he moaned as the mini-vibrator began pulsing against his prostate. He hadn't even noticed it, only Darks fingers.

Jack felt Dark slide his fingers out, leaving just the vibrator inside of him. Dark pressed his chest down onto Jack's back and once again sliced open the side of his neck, sinking his fangs down deep into the flesh. He let go, swiping his hand along the wound and rubbing the blood along his erection, pleased by how Jack began to whimper as he rubbed his cock against Jack's hole.

"Dark, please" Jack groaned, he hated waiting.

Dark chuckled, "please what?"

"You know…" Jack whimpered, his erection ached as the leather strip began to feel tighter. But Dark waited, Jack never won this game.

He sighed, " _please_ Dark, please fuck me."

Dark pushed it, filling Jack. He moaned at the vibrator pulsed against the head of his cock. Jack pushed his hips back towards Dark, the pleasure making his knees weak. Dark began to roll his hips forward, digging his nails into Jack's hips hard enough to leave scars.

" _Fuck_ ," Jack groaned, the combined sensations of the vibrator and Dark's girth already pushing him over the edge. Dark began to pound into him, so hard Jack felt as though he might break. He felt one of Dark's hands reach down to grasp his hard-on, quickly untie the leather strap and throw it down onto the couch. The hand slid along his cock, matching the rhythm at which Dark thrust into him. Dark's other hand made it's way to Jack's back, digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood. Jack felt his orgasm burn through him as his hips jerked forward into Dark's fist, covering both the couch and his chest in the warm liquid. He felt Dark thrust into him once again before releasing inside of him, filling him with sticky cum.

Dark sat back against the armrest of the couch admiring the position Jack was in, just for a moment. He pulled the vibrator out, switching it off before tossing it to the floor. He decided to leave Jack as he was, as a surprise for Mark once he came-to.


End file.
